ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman S
"Let's wrap this up" -Sorta's words before a battle. Ultraman Sorta (Urutoraman Sortar ウルトラマンソート) is an Ultra hailing from the Land of Light, Nebula M78. He comes from the Showa Universe, but is transported to another universe when "Corruption" opens a portal there in hopes of universal domination. He is sworn enemy with''' "Corruption". (Note: This is a fan series, it is no way affiliated with LobsterDance Production's version of Ultraman Sorta, but is inspired by it. Great work, LobsterDance.) History Before '''9000 years ago, before the " Corruption " war. Pending. Sorta eventually was adopted by Ultraman when he was scouting the cosmos, finding him on a barren planet. He was put to training in the Nebula M78, seemingly mastering various martial art forms, like Space Judo and Taekwondo. He also eventually became one of the top students at the Martial Arts Academy, and was put into an advanced class. Ultraman Sorta " Corruption " Conflict 1000 years before the " Corruption " war, Sorta was sent by Ultraman to be trained by Ultraman Zero, who had just finished his adventures with Ultimate Force Zero and had came back to see his father, Ultra Seven. Sorta was put through harsh training by Zero and eventually learning the''' Crossium Ray', his signature attack. He also learned the most advanced techniques of Space Judo, the '''Nerve Chop '''and '''High Spin Kick', by Ultraman Leo and Zero himself. Ultraman Zero complimented him by saying he was a "fast learner". In the present, the dark figure came and started a war in the Land of Light, pitting the Ultras, including Sorta, against an army of monsters and aliens, and even the dark figure himself. Eventually, while fighting to protect the Plasma Spark, Ultraman King was severely wounded at a fatal spot by the dark figure, allowing the dark figure to go on his quest for universal domination without interference by King. Sorta spotted King and King murmured something to himself before passing away. Just then, two bracelets, the Elemental Bracelets, '''came out of King's belt which bore his name, and were attached to Sorta, giving him the new body he had now. Sorta was ordered to go to Earth to help Ultraman by the Father of Ultra. '''Earth Element 1: A New Light Ultraman was sent to Earth before the " Corruption " war happened to protect it from an incoming threat: Red King. Ultraman flew to Red King and both of them started to dogfight until they fell in Japan, in a construction site. They started to attack each other, with Ultraman delivering chops and dodging Red King's punches. The fight eventually came to a standstill when Red King realized the rocks all around him, and started to throw them at Ultraman. Ultraman tried to dodge the rocks, but to no use, and his Color Timer started blinking. Ultimately, all the people cheered him on, and with all the support, and a timely kick to Red King, Ultraman found a spot, and fired the Specium Ray! It may seem the beast was dead, but was revived by a dark force. Red King became Corrupted Red King, and even with more encouragement, this beast couldn't be defeated by Ultraman. He fell to his knees, Color Timer blinking rapidly. Only the timely arrival of his son, Sorta, saved him and both father and son fought against Corrupted Red King together, finally unleashing the Specium Ray and Crossium Ray on him, ending the beast's life in an explosion. Both Ultras flew off and headed towards the Land of Light after the battle was over and all was settled, but the''' dark''' figure had his own plans. He opened a portal to another universe, after realizing that all the invaders who tried to attack Earth, were always defeated by the Ultras, and began his descent to another universe. A spaceship was heading towards the Moon, containing 6 passengers, and all but one passenger, Sakate Trial, escaped through an escape pod. The spaceship was being sucked into the portal, and Sorta could do what only an Ultra could do: save the human. Unfortunately, the portal was too strong, and sucked in both Sorta and Sakate with the dark figure, who went in earlier. Another Universe Element 2: Refusal of Association The two landed on the moon, and with both of them needing each other to survive, they fused, much to Sorta's annoyance, and they set off for this universe's Earth. Sakate joined the F.A.C.T. after applying to join and passed with flying colors, with Sorta's help, of course. Their first battle was with the monster Recklum, which Sorta eventually won, but because of the dark figure's interference, the latter was revived as Corrupted Recklum, and Sorta found it quite diificult to fight against this monster. But with the help of F.A.C.T., Sorta eventually won against Corrupted Recklum. After this victory, Sorta and Sakate fought with the F.A.C.T and won countless victories, with Sorta gaining new forms, like Fire Change. Ultraman Contra Element 9: Dual Elements After numerous battles, Sorta eventually came face to face with the first of the dark figure's agents, Alien Rezolium, a powerful and strategic being. Even using the strategic Wind Change could not help, and Sorta was on the verge of losing if the battle continued, but a new Ultra appeared: Contra . Contra and Sorta eventually defeated the alien, but Contra had his own reasons for fighting with Sorta. Hageshi Armor Element 11: Armor of Justice 1 The Alien Ramboshi had used his mind-controlling powers to control the humans, into thinking Sorta was the enemy here, and not Alien Ramboshi himself. As the citizens of Kobe approached F.A.C.T.'s main headquarters, F.A.C.T. had to make a plan: Making the citizens think they are with Alien Ramboshi too, without the alien himself knowing. Unfortunately, the plan failed, and Alien Ramboshi mind-controlled the F.A.C.T. members, all except Sakate, whom Ramboshi challenged to a fight. The battle was in Ramboshi's favour, and Ramboshi mocked Sorta then and now. With his Color Timer flashing rapidly, Sorta was at the risk of losing, as well as dieing, and with his time limit reached, Sorta's Color Timer was extinguished, with Ramboshi leaving him to die... Element 12: Armor of Justice 2 Sakate telepathically communicated with one of the F.A.C.T. members, Yurii Matou. Persuading her that what she was doing was wrong, she persuaded the other F.A.C.T. members, with success. F.A.C.T. asked the S.D.A. (Scientific Development Area) to develop a new bio-energizer, the Encourager Capsule, and attached it to one of their fighter jets. They successfully revived Sorta, with the now enraged Alien Ramboshi fighting off both Sorta and his comrades. With Sorta newly rejunevated and ready to fight, he fought against Ramboshi, and this time the tables turned, with the odds stacked against Alien Ramboshi. But the alien had other plans, and fired the Drazer Slash at Sorta, weakening him greatly. Yurii's tears and cries for Sorta managed to successfully encourage the giant, who fought back. The encouragement was so strong that it created the Hageshi Armor, and Sorta attached it, bringing Ramboshi down with the Armorium Crush. Ultraman Orion, Sorta and Gamma: Cross Dimensional Clash Sorta was being chased by a dark figure, while he tried to resist. Although he tried his best, he was eventually beaten and sent into a dimensional rift.... He then found himself in another universe, on a dusty planet. After calling Orion the dark figure who brought him here, they battled it out, until Gamma arrived and stopped them from fighting, and they proceeded to the Land of Giants... Personality Sorta can be harsh at times, usually towards Sakate who sometimes does reckless stuff, like almost revealing his identity. Sorta can also be reckless himself, but most of the time he does not resort to actions first but talk, and if the alien cannot be spoke with, he will fight. He also knows when aliens or monsters are deceiving him or not. He also has a weakness for cute anime girls, and also has a phobia of insects, showing his comedic side when he experiences either one of his weaknesses. The reason for both his weaknesses are unknown (Ok, we are actually keeping it to ourselves). Like all Ultras from M78, he has a strong innate sense of justice, and is also kind. Profile and Body Features *'Height': 45 m *'Weight': 37 000 tons ( Earth gravitation ) *'Age': Over 9,000 years old ( Ultra equivalent to a freshman in high school ) *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1200 m *'Jumping Distance': 1001 m *'Strength': Ultraman Sorta can lift 200,000 tons *'Home Planet': Planet King; Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Host': Sakate Trial *'Transformation Item': Equalator *'Relationships': **Father: Ultraman King **Unknown Mother **Adoptive Father: Ultraman **Teacher: Ultraman Zero *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots per hour *'Occupation': Although never mentioned, it is confirmed he is part of the Space Garrision and qualified as a Deep Space Combator, as he has a Color Timer. It can also be safe to assume he is part of a Space Judo school, as a teacher. *'Hobbies': Learning new moves in Space Judo, Sports, Training. Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer, but his is special as it has 4 super-confined solar panels shaped like black lines, which are situated on the sides of his Color Timer (For example, North West, North East and so on), extending his time limit on Earth-like planets to 3 minutes and 30 seconds. *'Forehead Crystal': A diamond-shaped crystal, similar to Tiga's, and inherited from his mother. It is only used to manipulate energy for certain techniques, like the Energy Bomb, and used for Type Changing. *'Elemental Bracelets': Bracelets that contain the power of each element. Sorta uses this to change forms. *'Head Bands': Red band-like decorations on Sorta's head. *'Ultra Skin': Probably the most interesting thing about Sorta is his Ultra Armour/Skin, which absorbs light energy to store for energy attacks, and is also resistant to fire and lasers. But like any other Ultra from the M78 continuity, it is vulnerable to the cold. *'Eyes': Sorta can see beyond the entire spectrum, and can also see through obejcts, and shoot the Barrier Dismissor. Forms Normal Change In this form, Sorta has balanced power, agility and intelligence into his main form. Ray Techniques *'Crossium Ray': A powerful beam shot from crossed arms. First, Sorta raises his left hand into the air, to gather energy for his left, and swings his left hand sideways, downwards. Secondly, he straightens out his right hand to the side, and gathers energy for the right, and finally putting them in a cross position. Beam is greenish-yellow in color. Can kill monsters in one shot, even Corrupted ones. *'Energy Slash': Same as the Ultra Slash, only pure blue in color, but is much stronger. Used to cut foes into half. **'Energy Slash V2': In this variation, Sorta does not release the Energy Slash, but insteads lets it stay on his palm, and he can use it as a melee weapon. *'Barrier Dismissor': Sorta shoots out white-colored beams from his eyes, which dismiss barriers. Used on Corrupted Baltan's barrier. Similar to Ultraman's Ultra Discernment. *'Sorta Rings': Sorta spins around so fast, that he creates energy rings out of his body, that can ensnare/capture foes. Sorta's is much stronger than the original Ultraman's. *'Orion Crush': Sorta gathers energy in his hands, and fires them at the foe. *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from Sorta's Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Palm Shot': Gathers energy in the palm, and shoots out bullets. Similar to Tiga's Ranbalt Bomber stance, but much weaker as it is not a finisher. *'Energy Bomber': Gathers energy from his crystals into a circular-shaped ball, and throws it at the enemy. Moderate damage. Physical Techniques *'Ultra Punch': Basic Ultra Punch, but much stronger as Sorta is trained in martial arts. *'Ultra Kick': Basic Ultra Kick, but much stronger as Sorta is trained in martial arts. *'Ultra Chop': Basic Ultra Chop, but is much stronger as Sorta is trained in martial arts. Has different variations. **'Double-Hand Chop': Sorta uses both hands to perform an strong double chop. **'Simultaneous Chops': A chop technique, which uses both hands to simultaneously perform chops. ( P.S. Not your average massage ) **'Energy Bringdown': Sorta gathers energy in his hand, and puts it on the enemy, and slashes it downwards. **'Nerve Chop': Most difficult technique of Space Judo. Sorta aims for the vagus nerve ( a neck nerve ) of a monster, and deals a powerful chop, which can or cannot prove to be fatal, depending on the circumstances. *'Ultra Headbutting': Basic Ultra Headbutting, but much stronger as Sorta is trained in martial arts. *'High Kick': Basic High Kick, but much stronger as Sorta is trained in martial arts. Several variations. **'Double High Kick': Jumps into the air, and kicks the enemy with both feet. **'Swirl Kick': Sorta jumps and swirls his leg, which comes into contact with his enemy. **'High Spin Kick': Sorta jumps up to great heights, and spins down on his enemy. Similar to Mebius' Mebium Spin Kick. *'Sorta Drop': Lifts the opponent into the air, and slams them down. *'Sorta Flip': When faced with a charging opponent, Sorta grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponent's momentum and his leg to flip them over. *'Headlock': Sorta headlocks his opponents to seal their movements. *'Sorta Throw': Carries the enemy above his head, and throws them down. **'Sorta Spin Throw': Carries the enemy over his head, and spin-throws them. Can be spun into the ground or into the air. *'Gravity Mare': Grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. Other Techniques *'Sorta Defensive': Sorta can either create a circular greenish-yellow shield to block incoming attacks, or block weaker attacks with his bare arms. *'Teleportation': Sorta can teleport to any place he wishes, but he can only teleport two times per day, as this technique uses alot of energy. *'Twinkling Way': Sorta can create a wormhole and go to any destination he wishes. Similar to teleporation, but only for long distance travelling. *'Physic Powers': Used to stop incoming missles, as shown when Sorta stopped Grabrys' missles from hitting a F.A.C.T. fighter jet, by will. His physic powers are also quite well trained, as shown stopped 100 missles from destroying Japan, but this drained him both physically and mentally. *'Telepathy': Sorta can communicate with advanced beings, such as aliens, through telepathy. He can also read minds, but accepts the privacy of the owner's mind, and does not intrude into their private memories. *'Sorta Stream': Sorta shoots a stream of water from his hands, he can even shoot a stream of fire in Fire Change. Taught to him by the original Ultraman. *'Flight': Basic flight ability, able to fly through the vacuum of space. *'Sorta Acceleration': Sorta moves like a blur, but only for a few seconds. *'Travel Sphere': A red colored sphere made of pure energy, which Sorta uses to transverse the universe at high speeds. *'Size Alteration': Sorta can grow from microscopic sizes to his normal size, depending on the circumstances. *'Enlighten Shootless': A calm ray of light comes out of Sorta's Color Timer, and heals or frees the target from "Corruption". It can also be used on the offensive, to damage pure-evil beings. Combination Techniques Sorta can perform combination attacks with either Contra or Dark Sorta, or both. *'Ultra Particle Stream': A combination of all three Ultras' finishing rays, powerful enough to destroy a city. Used in the final battle against the dark figure. *'Extreme Rebound': All three Ultras combine their energy barriers to defend themselves. Powerful enough to resist the dark figure's beam for a while, but eventually it failed. Used in the final battle against the dark figure. *'Spark Light Array': A combination of Sorta's Palm Shot and Contra's Sparkium Bullets, used to destroy several invaders' UFOs. *'Geist Orion Crush': A combination of Dark Sorta's Geist Crush and Sorta's Orion Crush. *'Ultra Combination Drift': A combination of Reuz , One , and Sorta's finishing rays, enough to send Faust flying backwards. Fire Change In this form, Sorta has increased power, agility and intelligence, but not to the maximum level. Some can say that this is his most well-balanced and powered form. Ray Techniques *'Crossium Ray Improved': An improved version of the Crossium Ray, kills the average monster in one shot. *'Fire Charge': A ray of fire is shot out of Sorta's arms. It is slightly more powerful than the normal Crossium Ray. *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from Sorta's Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Burning Bomber': A ball of fire gathered from his Forehead Crystal, is then thrown at the enemy. One-shot killes the enemy. *'Palm Shot': Sorta gathers energy in his palm, and shoots it at the enemy, in the form of energy bullets. Physical Techniques Same as Normal Change, but with new abilities: *'Fire Kick': A kick charged with the power of fire. Similar to Leo's Leo kick. **'Double Fire Kick': A more powerful variation to the Fire Kick. Uses both legs to hit the enemy. *'Flame Punch': A punch charged with the power of flames. Medium strength. Other Techniques Same as Normal Change, but with a new ability: *'Fire Stream': An alternate version of the Ultra Stream, instead of using water, it is replaced by a stream of fire. Water Change In this form, Sorta's speed is at its maximum, and he can move very fast. But the cost of this is the reduction of his power, so this is considered the fastest, but weakest form. *'Speed': This form specialises in speed, and it can accelerate up to Ultraman Max's top speed for a longer time. Only a few enemies can match to Sorta in this form. Ray Techniques *'Water Whips': Whips made up of water, but are very durable and strong. These whips make up for the loss of Sorta's power, but require a water source nearby to form the whips. **'Whip Finale': Sorta gathers energy in the whips, and slashes the opponent with them. May or may not one-shot kill the enemy, depending on the circumstances. *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from Sorta's Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Water Bubble': Sorta creates a bubble, and traps the enemy in it. He can either finish the enemy off after that or send them off. Very weak, in terms of durability. *'Tsunami Splash': Sorta gathers water into his hands, and fires them at the enemy. Pierces the enemy with ease. Physical Techniques Similar to Normal Change, but with new abilities: *'Speed Chop': Sorta uses his speed advantage to perform hand slashes against the enemy. Other Techniques Similar to Normal Change, but with a new ability: *'Electricity Conductivity': Surprisingly, Sorta can conduct electricity in this form, and use it to his advantage: **'Electric Spout': Sorta conducts the electricity and shoots it back towards the opponent. *'Ice Spark': Sorta can shoot out a stream of ice at absolute zero temperatures. *'Steam Spout': Sorta can shoot out a spout of steam which distracts enemies. Earth Change In this form, Sorta's physical power is at its maximum, but the downfall of this form is the reduction of speed greatly, so this is considered the strongest, but slowest form. *'Physical Power': Among the five forms, Earth Change has the greatest strength of them all. Only a few enemies can match up to this power, for example, Death King. Ray Techniques *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from Sorta's Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Palm Shot': Sorta gathers energy in his palm, and shoots it at the enemy, in the form of energy bullets. Physical Techniques *'Earth Hammer': A giant hammer made up of earth and rocks combined together, making it very durable. Requires a source nearby to create the hammer. **'Hammer Smash': Sorta jumps high into the sky, and smashes the hammer down on the enemy. **'Power of the Earth': When Sorta smashes the hammer down into the ground, it has such great force, that a spike comes out of the surface and stabs the enemy. *'Powered Punch': In this form, Sorta can form a punch, similar to the Ultra Punch, but much stronger. *'Powered Kick': In this form, Sorta can form a kick, similar to the Ultra Kick, but much stronger. Other Techniques Same as Normal Change Wind Change In this form, Sorta's strategic abilities and mental powers have increased, but his strength and agility are still at the normal level, so this is considered the "Strategical Form". *'Mental Prowess': Among the five forms, this form focuses more on strategy and mental powers, so he is more experienced in telekenisis in this form. Ray Techniques *'Timer Cannon': A beam fired from Sorta's Color Timer, which is very taxing on his body. Used only as a last resort. *'Palm Shot': Sorta gathers energy in his palm, and shoots it at the enemy, in the form of energy bullets. *'Whirling Wind': A gust of wind is fired from Sorta. Used to send the enemy backwards. *'Tornado Blast': Sorta starts to spin at high speeds, and using his wind powers, creates a tornado from his body. He blasts the tornado at the opponent. A finisher. Physical Techniques Same as Normal Change Other Techniques *'Improved Telekenisis': Sorta's telekenisis is improved and is now up to the limit, being able to stop 100 nuclear missles from destroying Japan, but this drained him both physically and mentally. *'Hand Knockback': Sorta, with just his hand, can push the enemy back a few miles at the most, using his mental powers. *'Freeze': Sorta can use his mental powers to freeze the enemy, so that they can't move at all. *'Improved Telepathy': Sorta can now communicate within a galaxy cluster radius. Light Change In this form. Sorta has realized the true powers of all the elements, and light itself, and can manupilate them to his advantage. Considered Sorta's strongest form, and he can be compared to Dark Zagi. He is the full potential of Sorta in this form. *'Realization of Light': In this form, Sorta can release the true potential of light, just like Zero's Shining Form. Is powerful enough to take on Dark Zagi alone, as well as an army of Kaiju. Ray Techniques *'Destructive Stream': A stream of light shot from Sorta's hands. Sorta first gathers light energy in his arms, and then shoots it in the form of a ray. Strong enough to pulverize the likes of Cronos alone. *'Light Shot': An increased version of the Palm Shot, powerful enough to push back enemies a few acres. *'Heal Aurora': Can even heal the most corrupted target. Said to have destructive properties on pure evil hearted beings as well, and has the power to even change an animal into a good-hearted and powerful Kaiju, but this is only temporary. *'Slash Ultimate': An improved version of the Energy Slash, can cut through even the toughest of armor with ease. **'Tri-Slash Ultimate': The energy slash splits into three in this variation. Physical Techniques *'Shining Thrasher': A powerful blade made from the arm. Similar to the Saga Cutter. *'Knockback Punch': A punch so powerful, that it can literally knockback the opponent. *'Drill Thrash': A spinning kick, which is so powerful, that it can literally drill through the enemy. Plus similar techniques to Normal Change, but greatly improved. Other Techniques *'Intense Aurora': An aura that surronds Sorta's being. Used to minimise the damage caused by attacks, and can also be manupilated into: **'Blinding Intense': A flash of great, white light is emitted from Sorta's body. Used to stun the enemy, and be used in conjunction with Sorta's Katana to emit a greater flash of light. Only affects enemies. **'Intense Block': A circular-like shield of light that is produced from the Intense Aurora, can defend against most attacks. *'Mental Prowess': Sorta's telekinisis, telepathy and other related techniques are greatly improved to the maximum. *'Historical Rewind': Sorta can rewind back time, to change history, or even reverse mass destruction. *'Revive': Sorta can now revive other Ultras, and he can do so in mass. (e.g. Revive a dead planet) Weakness *The downside of this form is that Sorta cannot use it too much, or his Life Energy will deplete continuously. If his Life Energy dies off, Sorta is dead for good. God Change This change is Sorta's most powerful, with the power of Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Metal Heroes and other heroes from across the Toei Universe, granting him immense power. But the downside is, that this form only lasts 30 seconds if changed into the form, and Sorta is in a trance while using this form. He also has his Color Timer blinking after using this, and he can't use it that often, only in situations when everyone gathers up hope. Only appeared in Ultimate Hero Taisen and Orion, Sorta and Gamma: Cross Dimensional Clash. (Note: Basically this is a Mary Sue, don't sue me for this. P.S. This was meant to be a joke) *'Heroes' Armor': Gaim's Orange Arms materialize on Sorta's arms and acts as shoulder pads. The "V" sign of the Super Sentai logo appears as a long shot bow on Sorta's arm, and also Sorta has a new color scheme in this form. Light and darkness mix to engulf his body in a forcefield-like aura. Ray Techniques *'Swirling Maximum': A powerful and destructive blast of energy is shot from Sorta's Color Timer, what it does to the enemy is unknown. Physical Techniques *'Dimensional Hero Kick': A powerful kick engulfed in dimensional energy is created, and it can literally pierce through the enemy, even said to be able to pierce through beings like Ultraman King and Noa. This kick includes the Orange Arms and the "V" sign as a leg component. Other Techniques *'Infinite Stats': Making him a god-like figure gives him infinite knowledge of the omniverse, as well as god-like stats. *'Invulnerability': Sorta cannot be hurt at all, only other superpowered beings can hurt him significantly. *'Immortality': In this form, Sorta never ages. *'"V" Shot': A "V" shaped bow, in the style of Super Sentai. It is attached to Sorta's left arm. *'Orange Arms': Gaim's Orange Arms give Sorta extra protection, and it is invunerable. *'Higher Dimensional Nature': In this form, beings like King and Noa are easily overpowered by Sorta, who is of a higher class than them. He also evolves over time, giving him more strength and more strength every time he uses this change. Weapons Although Sorta may seem like he is very experienced in fighting and ray techniques, he still uses melee weapons. *'Katana': A present given to him by Ultraman Leo for his hard work. Made up of Plasma Ore, it can absorb light energy and can be used as a melee weapon too. Has some special attacks. **Blind: A great flash of light bursts out of the katana blade, and blinds the enemy. **Energy Cut: Simple but yet a destructive slash. The blade gathers energy and Sorta uses it to slash through the opponent. *'Hageshi Armor': A present given to him by the Overseeing God, is made up of a chestpiece, shoulder pads, kneepads, and a grappling glove covering his right hand. Has several uses and abilities. **Enhanced Abilities: The armor corresponds to Sorta's Changes: Normal Change improves his power, agility and mental abilities, Fire Change improves his improved power, agility and mental abilities, Water Change improves his power and mental abilities, Earth Change improves his agility and mental abilities, and Wind Change improves his power and agility abilities. Light Change breaks the limit of all the abilities. **Solar-Paneled Chestpiece: The armor's chestpiece is solar-paneled and connected to the user wearing it, so Sorta gains an additional 30 seconds while wearing this armor, pushing his time limit to 4 minutes. **Armorium Crush: Sorta can also gather energy in his chestpiece to direct to his grappling glove, allowing for a super-charged punch. Similar to Ultraman Noa's Noa Inferno, but weaker. *'Stronium Brace': A brace, because of everyone's hopes and dreams, allowed the Overseeing God to activate this creation of his. Allows Sorta to use several techniques. **Stronium Blade: A blade made out of stronium, when not in use, is stored in the brace. The blade is made up of the most hardest metal in the universe, even able to hurt Ultras significantly. ***Light Absorbtion: The blade also has a special feature: it absorbs light, which enhances the blade's attack damage. ***Final Wave: The light can be used to form a energy slash when the user slashes the blade down. Similar to the Gokaigers' Final Wave attack. *'Ultra Brothers' Powers': From the learning life lessons throughout the series, Sorta has gained powers of some of the Ultra Brothers: **Specium Blast: An "L" shaped blast of energy, similar to the Original Ultraman's Specium Ray. Only used in Powered Change. **Leo Swirling Kick: Sorta's kick is enhanced in everyway, and to increase the damage, he also spins his body around. Similar to Leo's Leo Kick. Only used in Volcanic Change. **Crystal Shot: Sorta puts his fingers on his crystal, and it emits an array of energy, similar to Ultraman 80's Buckle Beam. Only used in Tsunami Change. **Emerium Cannon: A stream of energy is shot out of Sorta's forehead crystal. Similar to Ultra Seven's Emerium Ray. Only used in Typhoon Change. **Sorta Lance: A lance made of rocks appears when Sorta uses his Elemental Bracelets. Similar to Ultraman Jack's Ultra Bracelet and Ultra Lance. Only used in Seismic Change. **M78 Ray: Sorta shoots a destructive ray out of his hand. Similar to Zoffy's M87 Ray. Only used in Illumination Change. (Yes, it's M78 Ray, not M87) *'Ginga Bracers': The Ginga Bracers are bracers that have crystals, that look like Ginga's, attached to them. This gives Sorta the electric element, fireballs, a white blade, comfort power, indigo slashes and a violet energy stream, similar to Ginga's powers. He gets these in the Ultraman Ginga x Sorta: Grakyas Threat Special. He later returns these to Ginga. **Electrical Element: Sorta can shoot out bolts of electricity that can stun enemies. **Ginga Fireballs: Sorta can phase out fireballs with his hands. **Ginga Blade: Sorta can construct a white blade of prismastic energy. **Comfort Power: Sorta can shine upon green particles of calming energy. **Indigo Slash: Sorta can create crescent shaped energy slashes from the crystals. **Energy Stream: Sorta can shoot out a mediu strength energy stream from the bracers. Trivia *The " Trial " in Sakate Trial means the beginning test, suggesting that everything is only a beginning test, and the real challenge awaits. *It is unknown why Sorta does not have characteristics similar to Ultraman King, technically he is the son of King. But this may be destiny, as Sorta actually has similar markings to Ultraman, his father-in-law and technically the one who brought him up. *The Hageshi Armor means the "Powerful Armor". Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Judo Ultras